


All I Know Is We Said Hello (Your eyes look like coming home)

by LadyReylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, But with elements of The Last Jedi, F/M, Things go a little different during The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyReylo/pseuds/LadyReylo
Summary: Her fingers picked at the edge of her leather cuff, unable to take it off, scared to face the inevitable. Gritting her teeth, she pushed aside the emotion, focusing only on her breathing as she undid the small buckled wraps and revealed her fate.A hand.His hand.-----What if during peace talks, a simple touch of hands ends in an undeniable connection that terrifies and confuses Rey, but not as much as Kylo’s sudden change in behaviour. Could the evil Supreme Leader of the First Order actually be... nice?A Soulmates AU
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 58
Kudos: 256
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I've just about finished my old story, so obviously its the perfect time to upload a new one! 
> 
> I hope you like it.

Chapter One

\-----

“That went well.” Poe’s sarcasm earned him a glare from Leia as the negotiating team left the First Order ship and boarded their own, the Raddus.

“I don’t understand what went wrong.” Leia muttered, her hands wringing together, the only outward sign of her frustration. But Rey could feel the General’s emotions projection heavily through the Force. Leia’s confusion, guilt, sadness, anger all clear to the young Jedi. “We bought the pre-approved attendees, we followed the agenda to the letter...” The older woman sighed, making Rey look down at her feet as she tried not to let her feelings betray her.

“It was my fault.” Rey admitted.

“Nonsense. He knew we were bringing a Jedi in training. I do not think it was to do with that.” Leia mused aloud, trying pointlessly to comfort Rey.

“You can’t beat yourself up, General. He was in a foul mood before he even stepped in the room.” Poe said, trying to ease her mind.

“Perhaps you are right.” Leia agreed. Rey swallowed, her throat dry. She hoped no one noticed her discomfort. “I hope tomorrow will be more fruitful. In the meantime, we have much to discuss.”

Rey could take a hint when it was time to leave them to the political details. Bowing her head, she was grateful for the chance to be out of their company and have a moment alone. “General. Commander.” She made to leave when Leia reached for her hand, making Rey jump. She was too on edge.

“Thank you, Rey. I know you did not want to come initially, but I am glad you were there.” Leia gave her a sincere smile, squeezing her fingers lightly.

“That’s okay, General. I- I’m glad I could be of service.” The words felt wrong coming from her throat, and she doubted how believable her weak attempted at a smile must have been.

Turning to leave, the hand Leia had just held instinctively moving to her forearm, the palm resting and finger curling over her arm band that covered image that must now mark her skin. The image she had spent the last two hours pretending didn’t exist out of fear that someone would notice and guess. That _he_ would notice...

Like that matters, Rey thought bitterly. He would have known the same moment she did, he was the only person she couldn’t hid it from. And yet, as she reached her room and sat down on the edge of her bunk, she couldn’t help but wonder what they had been paired with.

Her fingers picked at the edge of her leather cuff, unable to take it off, scared to face the inevitable. Gritting her teeth, she pushed aside the emotion, focusing only on her breathing as she undid the small buckled wraps and revealed her fate.

A hand.

 _His_ hand, her mind supplied. A dark outline of the shape of his wrist, continuing up to trace his palm. Then his fingers, each thick and strong and outstretched, as if he was reaching for something. Reaching for _her_.

Her jaw tightened. It seemed fitting, she reasoned, recalling the moment it happened. The moment she had become unequivocally bonded with Kylo Ren. The Supreme Leader of The First Order. Her soulmate. And up until four hours ago, her swore enemy.

\-----

They weren’t sure what had provoked the change of heart. Many said it was because Han Solo killing Snoke had given Kylo the opportunity to seize the title of Supreme Leader so he could seek out more power with an alliance. Others said Han managed to reach the newly coined Leader in a way no one had achieved before, but if that were true, Han Solo would have come back alive. Instead they received his body in an air locked coffin, along with a letter address to General Organa and a burnt hole where his heart had once beaten.

The next week a ceasefire had been arranged and a location for a meeting was being organised between Commander Dameron and General Hux on behalf of their bosses.

It made no sense to Rey why Han would have done such a stupid like that in the first place. The man had taken risks and been cavalier about many things in the weeks she had known him, but he never actively sort out danger, only... improvised when it inevitably found him. She could almost picture his face, the roll of his eyes at the trouble they had once again found themselves in, then how they lit up with a brilliant idea to trick or escape from it. Rey missed those days.

She had begged him not to go, pleaded, hoping that a rare expression of her feelings would encourage him to stay.

She had even trusted Han enough to tell him about her parents. He was the only person whose opinion she cared about. She had opened herself up and only got more hurt in the process, she thought bitterly.

One late night when they were working together on the Falcon, she had told Han why she initially didn’t want to leave Jakku, he had listened as she spoke of her lonely childhood, hugged her when she had finished, comforted her with words of pride and affection as he told her once this ‘mess’ was over, she should join him and Chewie and they’d help her get answers, help her find her parents.

Then he had left her. Like they had…

She had gotten angry at him, deciding to push him away him first before he could reject her, and that’s when she found out the truth.

That Kylo Ren was his son.

He had done exactly what she wished her parents would have done for all those lonely years. He went to find his child and bring them home, no matter the risk.

A sob escaped her throat as she looked down at the dark outline of Kylo Ren’s hand, forever etched on her skin. It blurred as tears stung her eyes and she finally cried for Han. Cried for herself. And cried for the future she would never have, or the future that now loomed, she wasn’t sure.

\-----

Entering the Star Destroyer, Rey tried not to feel overwhelmed, but with its high and incredibly shiny black walls and the dozen Stormtroopers that were escorting them with the guns raised. It was tough not to feel a little helpless at their mercy.

“I bet you ten credits even the refresher is painted black.” Poe leaned over and quipped in her ear. Rey tried to suppress a smirk as they were led down a corridor, grateful for the small distraction to help her relax.

She was here as their security. An idea she had rolled her eyes at to start with, but Leia had explained her how much safer she would feel with another Force user in the room, and Rey couldn’t say no. Especially when Luke was suddenly and conveniently off somewhere else. Her details were sent to Hux to approve before the first meeting, and that’s how she found herself entering the boardroom on the ship of the Resistance’s greatest foes, standing by with a lightsaber in case things went south.

Hux greeted them, thanking them for their time and effort before motioning for them to sit. Rey chose to stand in the corner behind Leia and Poe. Her eyes scanning the room and finding no one else present.

“Will the Supreme Leader not be joining us?” Leia asked, her voice seemingly causal, but to anyone who knew her could tell she was concerned. Kylo Ren’s attendance was paramount for this negotiation to happen.

“He will be here momentarily.” Hux’s tight smile looked almost pained. “Do not worry, General.”

“Why be punctual? It’s only the biggest peace treaty in the galaxy.” Poe commented, his charm and air of ease coming across as cocky, even to Rey.

“Commander Dameron, I can assure you, these talks are of vital importance to The First Order and its allies-” Hux started, only to be silenced when the door opened and a large dark figure entered.

Her eyes widened. She knew he would be imposing, he was the leader of the biggest fascist army in the galaxy, for kriff’s sake, but she wasn’t expecting him to be the size of, well, the door.

Or that face.

His pale skin, his dark locks, his strong nose, and those full rosy lips... She had been warned of a menacing masked man, voice distorted and disturbing. But this man was not hiding his identity in any way and… he was handsome. Like his father, Rey thought bitterly.

“General.” He greeted only Leia with a nod before standing at the head of the table. Now Rey was glad she had declined to sit, giving her a chance to match him in a fight with them both on their feet.

“Kylo.” Leia cleared her throat as if it was dry after addressing him. “Thank you for reaching out for this meeting.”

“It is the least he could do.” Poe muttered, earning him a glare from Hux. Rey held her breath, expecting the Supreme Leader to lash out, his anger infamous, yet he only tilted his head a fraction, and looked curiously at the other mans.

“Yes.” Kylo said after a long, tense, moment. “I suppose you are right.” She relaxed, but it may have been too soon as he continued. “I have grown weary of killing your rebellious comrades. After a while it becomes dull, and a waste of resources... I called this meeting for my sake as well as yours.”

Poe clenched his fists together and looked ready to pounce when Rey had the for-thought to use the Force and hold his hands in place lightly. A silent warning that he should not react to Kylo’s bait and ruin their only chance for peace talks.

Kylo’s eyes caught hers the moment she did it, sensing her power.

“And this is the girl.” His eyes looked her up and down slowly. “The _Jedi_.” His face twisted in disgust.

“These are my two companions that were agreed upon.” Leia said calmly.

Kylo continued to stare at her, seemingly ignoring Leia’s words, and it took all her self-control not to shift on her feet under his intense gaze. Instead choosing to tilt her chin up as she tried to maintain her authority.

After what felt like minutes, but in reality was closer to seconds, he sneered and finally looked away, allowing her unfreeze and breath again. He really was frightening, she thought. And miserable.

“The agenda, Hux.” He practically barked, distain dripping his words.

The ginger man sneered as he read through the first point and then it was simply a matter of Rey standing and listening to the many discussions and disagreements from both sides, not speaking, simply standing guard.

Most areas of conversation went over her head, especially when Poe started speaking of borders and tariffs on some outer rim planets she had never heard of, but she kept doing her job, monitoring the room, and occasionally casting the Force out to touch on the edges of Hux and the Stormtroopers that were present thoughts in case they were about to attack.

She couldn’t help but notice that every time she spread her power over the room, Kylo’s eyes flickered in her direction. An intense stare that she assumed was to intimidate her into stopping her mind probing, but stubbornness made her press further, looking outside the room for any potential threats. She never tried to touch his mind, knowing he was a strong Force user and would be able to shut her out before she had to chance to even try, however, it didn’t stop her from narrowing her eyes at him as she pressed deeper to see if there was anyone further down the hallway she could read the minds of as well. After all, if he didn’t like it, she must have been doing something right.

Hours seemed to pass quickly as discussions covered various topics, and Rey was beginning to regret standing, her heels aching from taking her weight for so long without moving, so when Hux called for a recess, relief flooded her as she sat down next to Leia while Poe and Hux went off to the side to talk of things she could barely make out and fill cups with water.

“I know it doesn’t seem it, but we are making history in this room today.” Leia’s voice was quiet, calm, yet it held a gravity Rey couldn’t help but be in awe of.

“I know.” Rey smiled, the small gesture was all she could manage as she looked at the once fearsome Supreme Leader, now sat alone and silent at the head of the table, his head bowed as he flicked through screens on his data pad. He... he looked younger than she imagined he’d be. Too young to hold the galaxy in the palm of his hand. “Did he... did he ever tell you why he changed his mind?” Rey asked, steeling her gaze as she reminded herself that this was the man who killed the only father figure she had ever known.

Leia followed her eyes and there was a long pause. “He didn’t have to.” She finally admitted, sounding a thousand miles away, and if Rey didn’t know better, she would have thought that Leia was lost in a memory of Kylo Ren. No, Rey reminded herself. Leia and Ren had never met before today.

“That’s long enough. Peace won’t negotiate itself.” Hux quipped as him and Poe returned to the table, making Rey jump out of the chair so Poe could sit.

Standing, she shifted her weight from her left to her right foot, and back again, hoping to ease the pressure on the souls of her feet, but she couldn’t help notice how Kylo gone quiet in the next round of discussions, a silent but deadly anger radiated off him, making Rey hover her hand over the hilt of her lightsaber, unsure what he might do next.

\-----

“We will do no such thing!” Hux sneered, his voice raised, his nose wrinkled as he looked at Poe.

“And we will not back down on this point. Do you want all these hours to be for nothing?” Poe raised an eyebrow and Rey could literally see the red head begin to shake.

“I think what Commander Dameron is trying to say is, this treaty is a rather hard concept to digest if you are still... sourcing Stormtroopers.” Rey couldn’t even stop her snort at Leia’s delicately phrased comment.

Another round of disagreements began, with Kylo obviously not caring as he stood up and walked slowly around the room. He took the long way around the table, observing the room as he stalked silently until he was only a few feet from her, then they stood, watching the three people argue. She knew he was big, but standing next to him, it made him seem like a Wookie with his tall stature and broad shoulders.

He leaned a fraction closer, almost looming over her, and Rey had to force herself to stay still before he began to speak, keeping his voice low so no one else would notice.

“So, you are the girl Skywalker has been training.” It was a statement, not meant for her to answer as he looked her up and down.

“I am.” Tilting her chin up as she refused to look at him as his eye bore holes into the side of her face, before she continued. “He said he used to train you.”

“He did.” There was a resentment to his tone that she wanted to hit him for. Luke was an amazing teacher, sure he was a little reluctant and rude, and sarcastic, and- It didn’t matter, because he was helping her and the Resistance. “He is a bitter old man. I could teach you more, I could make you reach your full potential.”

“By joining the Dark Side?” Her nose wrinkled up. “No, thank you.”

“I-“ Kylo turned fully towards her, and as if there was a magnetic pull, she pivoted on her heels so they faced each other fully.

Up close she could make out the beauty marks that littered his skin, the dark shadow of stubble across his upper lip and chin, the way his eyes widened as he looked down at her belt.

“That saber...” His voice dangerous as he spoke, and her hand instinctively reached down and wrapped around the metal hilt. “That belongs to me.” His mouth twisted around the barely repressed angry words.

She took a half step back, earning the attention of everyone else in the room.

“Give it to me.” He said low enough that only she could hear.

“N-No.” Wishing she hadn’t stuttered, but completely taken aback by this turn of events. Why was he so interested in an old saber? Didn’t he have his own already?

“Where did you get it?” He demanded.

“It.. it called for me.”

“So, you stole it?” His eyes looked wild as they went back and forth between her face and the weapon.

“I didn’t steal anything!” She knew she must have looked every bit the scavenger she was, barring her teeth as she tried to protect her property.

“That is my Grandfather’s. It is rightfully mine.” He hissed, making Rey’s forehead crinkle in confusion.

“This is Luke’s fathers saber.” She said firmly.

“They are one and the same.” He seemed almost annoyed at his words.

“What?” She bared her teeth and went to unhook the lightsaber from its place, ready to ignite it, when his hand shot out, wrapping around hers as he tried to take the metal saber from her by force.

Something happened.

She wasn’t sure what it was, but it was raw and powerful, like the time she touched a live wire and a jolt passed through her entire body. It wasn’t painful, but it wasn’t comfortable either. The Force pulsed between them and suddenly she knew exactly what had just occurred, and any doubt quickly vanished the moment she looked up at Kylo, wide eyed, the same fear and shock she felt reflected in his eyes.

Pulling his hand away as if he had been shocked as well, he tucked his arm beneath his cloak and turned to those around the table.

“This meeting is over.” He announced. “Hux, figure out Trooper alternatives and present them to me tomorrow morning.” Hux gaped but Kylo didn’t notice, turning so fast that his cape billowed behind him as he walked from the room, leaving the four of them stunned and looking at the closed door.

“Perhaps he is right, it has been a long day.” Leia said diplomatically after a while, and they all agreed, saying their goodbyes and arranging another meeting for the following day.

Blinking, Rey couldn’t believe what had just occurred.

And hours later, when the tears had stopped coming and her throat was dry from sobs, she still didn’t understand how it was possible, That she, a nobody from Jakku, could be soulmates with the Supreme Leader of the First Order, who she had just learned today was not only Han’s son, but Leia’s as well.

\-----

She tried to find an excuse not to attend the talks the next day, but Leia approached her at breakfast, thanking her kindly for the day before and saying how grateful she was to have a trusted Force present and Rey couldn’t back out after that. Not when she valued Leia’s opinion so much.

The woman had been a constant presence of strength and kindness during the short months she had left Jakku that fateful day she met Finn. Since then Leia’s warm words of encouragement, weather it was about her working with Han, or training with Luke, had come to mean the galaxy to Rey.

And so she found herself trailing behind Leia and Poe as they were escorted to the same room from the day before, trying to hold her nerve knowing that Kylo Ren would be in front of her in just a moment, cursing her luck that the soulmate she spent years wishing would hurry up and find her on Jakku turned out to be the most vile man she could think of.

Then something odd happened.

Kylo entered, but rather than the flurry of black fabric she had experienced yesterday, he was wearing a simple dark tunic, no cape or cowl in sight. And rather than striding in with an air of authority and arrogance, he walked in slowly, taking in everyone present with a cool, but civil look. He looked… calm. Regal almost. Her heart seemed to clench as his dark gaze landed on her, but it lasted only a second before he nodded his head and moved on to greet Poe and Leia.

Leia.

His mother.

Her heart seemed to squeeze painfully again at that thought. How could Kylo turn out so bad when he had such wonderful people as parents? She would have given anything to have a father like Han, who shared her love of engineering, or a mother like Leia, who was always there to talk to and offer guidance. Instead, Kylo squandered them, choosing to take a dark path just so he could gain more power. She had to control her face not to sneer as she stood diligently behind General Organa and Commander Dameron. She had a job to do, and she wouldn’t let thoughts of Kylo distract her from that.

But then he started to behave differently.

Instead of the barked commands and strictly formal conversation that filled the meeting yesterday, today Kylo seemed to be engaging Leia in... small talk? He questioned if she slept well, if the caff provided was acceptable, even if the chair she sat in was comfortable. Leia was as stunned as she was, her face softening as her son spoke to her amicably in what must have been the first time in years. It was as if this man was the complete opposite of the one Rey met yesterday. And from Poe and Hux’s equally dumbfounded expressions, they couldn’t believe it either.

It confused her. It infuriated her and she was finding it hard to articulate in her mind why. How could he act as if… as if something had changed?

But then again, something had changed, and she would be good money she was the only one who knew the reason why.

Negotiations got underway, with Hux and Kylo speaking of alternative Stormtrooper recruitment schemes that would be acceptable to the Resistance, and while some still seemed morally grey, Hux and Poe seemed to be agreeing on considerably more than the flat out refusal from the day before.

It wasn’t until they were in a particularly heated discussion about release and rehabilitation of current soldiers that Rey noticed Ren was staring at her.

“Rey, is it?”

She nodded, her brow furrowing at his attention.

“What do you think?” He nodded over to where Hux was rubbing his forehead in annoyance as Poe was listing facts off with his fingers like a stubborn child.

“I... It is not my place-”

“Nonsense.” He waved a hand for her to sit and she threw a look to Leia, seeing if it was okay, before moving a chair and sitting on the edge of it. She was grateful to be off her feet, the floor was so hard and flat that it was making her heels ache. “I’m sure my mother has been teaching you in the ways of diplomacy along with my uncle’s training in the Force. A Jedi must be aware of the political climate, after all.” He cleared his throat, making everyone else in the room pause and take note of them. “Tell me, Rey, what would you do with the Stormtroopers?”

Her jaw hung loose. Why was he doing this? Putting her in the spotlight to… embarrass her? To show off her lack of education or her poor understanding of politics in front of Leia? She wished she could bare her teeth at the man, but his calm manner and polite question would have made her look like the unreasonable one.

“I... I do not think my opinion matters in this room.”

“It does to me.” His voice was low, full of emotions she couldn’t begin to understand.

“I...” No, she could do this. She wouldn’t let him make her feel like a fool. Tilting her chin with resolve, she continued. “It is wrong to keep them brain washed, they must have families, people who are looking for them.” She tried to ignore the pain in her chest as she spoke. She had spent years wondering the same about her family, she knew exactly what it was like to lose a loved one and not know where they were, if they were even alive, or if they would ever come back.

“And the ones who don’t?”

Rey swallowed. “They deserve the chance to discover their own path. Not one forced upon them.” She couldn’t help but sneer at him at that last part.

Kylo kept her eye for longer than she thought necessary, his mouth slowly curved up into a shape she wasn’t sure what to make of as he mused over her words. She couldn’t look away, as if she was drawn to him and those dark eyes…

Her hand instinctively clutched at her forearm under the table, her breathing halting as she realised why. He was her soulmate. She was connected to him on a different level than with anyone else. And it terrified her.

“That is all well and good, but the galaxy needs the be policed. Without-” Hux’s words faded into the background as her mind raced.

She could not deny the pull she had toward Kylo Ren, but it didn’t mean she couldn’t push it down and pretend it didn’t exist. It was wrong, a sick path destiny had forced her on that she refused to follow. Tilting her chin high, she focused on her breathing and the Force, monitoring the thoughts and feelings in the room as discussions continued.

Hours later, they were ready to leave when she almost crashed into someone by the door. It was her fault, she was too busy checking her forearm was covered, making sure her saber was clipped correctly to her belt for easy access, she didn’t look up until all she could see was a chest.

“Sorr-“ Her voice caught as she looked up to see who it was, expecting to see Poe.

“Rey.” Kylo’s tone was formal, but polite, as if they were old acquaintances meeting for the first time in years, not strangers who had spent months fighting on opposite sides of the same war.

“Ren.” She acknowledged, wishing she could duck to the side, but between him being the size of a statue, and the table, her escape to the exit was blocked.

“May I ask you for the honour of joining me for dinner?” His volume was low, so only she could hear, but it seemed to be the only noise in the room as she stared dumbfounded at him.

Realising she needed to speak, her mouth opened and closed a few times before she nodded slightly. “You- Yes. You may.”

“My guards will escort you to my quarters at eight.” He said quickly, as if he was scared that any time to breath would be time for her to change her mind. And with those words, he turned on his heel and left. Leaving Rey stunning at what had just happened.

“Rey? Everything okay?” Poe was at her side a moment later, and she nodded absently.

“Yes. But I... I think I just agreed to have dinner with Kylo Ren.”

\-----


	2. Chapter Two

“What were you thinking!?” Finn demanded the moment he entered her room, his anger clear with Rose on his heels, an apologetic look on her face. “Tell me Poe is wrong.”

Rey sighed deeply, looking at the two outfits she had laid out in her mattress. “Poe isn’t wrong.” Her hand brushed over her forehead, unable to suppress her anxiety.

“You are not going.” Finn dictated, his finger pointed to the floor.

“Finn, you can’t-“ Rose tried to calm him, to no avail.

“I am going.” Rey announced. “It is a good opportunity to discuss the treaty-“

“Banthashit!” He took a step closer, Rose’s hand coming to hold his arm, revealing the small outline of Finn’s lips etched perfectly onto her skin. Their soulmark. Rey’s eyes shot up, as if she had been burned by the image. “Does Leia know about this?”

“She’s the one who gave me these outfits.” She admitted, looking down at the pale blue and soft yellow dresses. Rey didn’t see why she had to be so elaborately dressed for a meeting over dinner, but she supposed her training garb wouldn’t have been appropriate.

“And Luke?”

Rey sighed. “He’s still off somewhere. I haven’t been able to talk to him yet, but I’m sure he’d understand and accept my speaking to Kylo about the protection of Force users and Jedi.” She rubbed the soft material between her fingers. It was the most luxurious fabric she had ever seen. The jewels on one dress alone would have been worth at least 30 portions on Jakku. “He was the one who volunteered me to attend in his absence in the first place.”

“It’s a trap. I just know it.”

“Finn. We don’t understand the Force the same way Rey does. And with Kylo being a strong user and the leader of the First Order, it makes sense that he would want to speak to someone else that is sensitive about the treaty and how it effects the future of the Jedi.” Rose tried to reason and reluctantly Finn backed off.

“If there is any sign of trouble, you contact us.” Finn said after a long internal debate. “Screw the treaty.”

“I will.” Rey said softly, her mind half a world away as the silky fabric slipped from her grasp.

They left her to change and she decided to forego the outfits Leia had picked and wear her training pants with a white tunic. It was not formal, but not messy either. And it made sense for her to not dress up and avoid confusion at the purpose of this dinner.

There was a knock on the door as she secured the white leather arm bands she had made, ensuing her skin was covered. And she allowed the Stormtroopers to escort her off her home on the Resistance ship and through the corridors of the First Order’s until they reached Kylo’s quarters.

“Rey.” He stood from his seat as she entered. A table with two chair and two settings was placed in the centre of what she assumed was his living space.

“Ren.” She said in return. Refusing to call him by his title, yet unable to be rude enough to say nothing at all.

“Please. Come, sit.” He extended his arm and she was surprised to see him so... nervous? His movements were jerky, his tone, while still low, was now higher in pitch. Was he scared of her?

“Thank you. There is much to discuss.” Rey nodded as she walked across the room, glad the door closed, blocking out the Troopers and their ugly armour.

“Yes.” He seemed to clear his throat as he followed her lead and took his seat. “There is.”

Rey quirked an eyebrow up at the wine decanter she saw waiting in the centre of the table, his glass already half full of the deep red liquid. It seemed odd that he would be drinking when they were about to talk on such important matters, but perhaps he was like the older men in the Resistance who enjoyed a glass of something strong to get them through the day.

“I think it is best to get straight to the matter at hand.” Kylo seemed surprised at her statement, his forehead wrinkling up. His hand ran over his jaw before motioning for her to continue. “We need your assurance that any Force sensitive people we find and train will be protected and safe to live their lives. We are not planning to start a Jedi order again, just teach those with abilities how to control them-“

“Stop.” Rey froze at his sudden command. “What are you doing? Why are you speaking of this? We both know this isn’t why I invited you for dinner.” His dark eye bore into hers, that unreadable expression back on his face that she cursed herself for not being able to decipher.

“I... I thought that’s exactly why I was invited.” She looked around the room in an attempt to avoid his gaze, shifting in her chair slightly. “With Luke away and me the only other-“

“Why are you pretending, Rey?” Her eyes widened at his words. “Show me your arm.”

Her hands immediately pulled away from the table and rested on her lap, away from his eyeline.

“No.”

“There is no use denying it.”

“I don’t know what you’re taking about-“

“Stop lying.” He almost spat, clearly frustrated at her lies. “We’re connected, Rey. Don’t be scared. I feel it too.”

“I should leave.” She stood and Kylo followed suit.

“Show me your forearm. Prove that we aren’t meant to be together. Show me your soulmark.” He stepped towards her, his presence, usually so formidable, had an air of desperation to it.

“I can’t.”

“Show me.” He said, half in anguish, half in hope.

“Kylo-“

His hands grasped her wrists, his eyes wildly searching hers.

“I know this isn’t what you wanted. I must admit I couldn’t believe it either at first. Some poor scavenger that my parents found. A nobody from Jakku, of all places. Your lack of pedigree and education initially angered me. Last night I cursed the odds. But then I realised, we’re a dyad Rey. You were made to help me achieve my full potential. You were meant to make me stronger with the Force. And I in turn will elevate your status, train you fully the way my uncle can’t. This peace treaty will be agreed upon and sealed with our union. I finally understood my destiny.”

“Stop it.” Rey said though gritted teeth.

“Don’t deny it. You will benefit greatly as my partner, get the rank and respect you could never achieve alone.”

“I don’t want rank.”

“You only say that because you don’t understand what it is like to have it. To have that power.”

“You need to let me go.” Her eyes looked down at the way his fingers were wrapped so fully around her wrists. As if seeing how it looked for the first time, his breathing stopped and he let go, holding his hands up to signal he meant her no harm.

“Are you... are you denying our connection?”

Her tongue rolled around her mouth as she thought over what to do, what to say. “I can stand and pretend I don’t have your mark on my skin, but we both know it would be useless.” She admitted. “I don’t want your mark, Ren, I swore it couldn’t be right. How could I even be soulmates with a monster? A man who killed his own father? And now, after bringing me here, insulting me, then claiming my only purpose is to further your power... I know I was right, the mark is wrong, I could never let myself submit and accept you as my soulmate. I could never be with you.” Her eyes looked him up and down, her disgust clear.

There was a long silence and Rey stood tense, ready to fight or run away, whichever was easiest. But he just remained silent, his jaw clenching as his eyes roamed her face, his expression unreadable as he thought over something she couldn’t comprehend.

“Did my mother tell you to say that?”

“Your mother doesn’t know.” Rey almost wanted to laugh. “No one knows. Why would I tell anybody about this?”

He absorbed this new information and nodded slowly to himself.

“Right. Then you are free to leave.”

“What?”

“Go.”

“And you... you won’t say anything?”

His eyes flashed. “Why would I tell anybody about this?” He echoed her words and Rey couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips. He... he was suddenly so cold. So... spiteful.

She didn’t even wait for the Stormtroopers to escort her as she rushed back to the ship.

If Poe or Leia wanted to know what happened between her and the Supreme Leader in the brief ten minutes she was away, they didn’t try seek her out for it. Instead, she was left alone in her room, meditating and wishing Han was still alive to give her guidance.

\-----

Kylo Ren wasn’t there the next day of negotiations and Rey could relax as they got into the gritty details of trade deals.

It was only when they were leaving did Ren arrive, he apologised for his absence and asked Hux curtly if they had made good progress, to which he agreed.

Rey could pick up on how much Leia itched to ask him if he was alright, and she was tempted to do it herself to stop Genera Organa worrying, but Kylo turned on his heel to leave. Only to brush past her as he went, gentling nudging her. She felt paper being pushed into her hand as he went and instinct made her hold onto it tightly, tucking it securely in her belt where nobody could see.

She didn’t dare acknowledge it until she was alone in her room again. Opening the carefully sealed piece of paper to find it was a letter.

Elegant, handwritten words were laid out in front of her. Apologising for his poor manners and even poorer assumptions from the night before. It went into detail of his past, how Snoke had manipulated him from infancy, constantly in his head, pushed him towards the dark until his worrying parents sent him away to the Jedi temples to train at age seven. And then, even his Uncle, the Jedi Master, the man he loved and trusted feared him enough to raise a lightsaber in the dead of night to try and take his nephews life out of fear of what he may become. He was only fifteen at the time.

Rey gasped as the revelation, it suddenly made sense, Leia’s constant air of shame and guilt when she spoke of Kylo. Luke hiding away for years until her and Han found him to bring him to the Resistance, Han insisting he had to confront Kylo, his son. At the time Rey thought it had been to shake some sense into him, but now she knew Han‘s true intentions. He wanted to apologise to his son. The son he had sent away, seemingly for his own good, but in reality left him alone and unloved and scared, driving him into the hands of their enemy.

Her hands trembling as she continued reading.

He spoke of Han. How his father had always loved him, but was not a good father, sneaking away on missions, never showing his feelings until it was too late. Unless those feelings were fear. Han didn’t understand the Force, and as he saw his son getting stronger in it, concern constantly filled his eyes and suddenly there were more missions...

His handwriting got less careful as he continued, the ink sometimes smudged in places where he had hurriedly written the words.

He wrote of that night two weeks ago, the one that still bought hot tears to Rey’s eyes, where Han finally confronted Kylo on Starkiller Base. He apologised, pleading for him to come home, but Kylo made the wrong choice, the voices in his head pushing him and his blade through Han’s chest.

It was the final push he needed to know how wrong he had been. About Han, about the Force, about Snoke, about everything... That night Kylo slaughtered Snoke and his Elite Praetorian Guards, declaring himself new Supreme Leader and wanting to instantly make amends. It was not written, but Rey could feel the guilt for his fathers death still fresh and painful.

Covering her mouth, she wondered if Leia knew that was the turning point for her son. If Han was aware that his sacrifice would be the final straw. Leia must have known, Rey concluded, and that was why she trusted him to arrange this treaty. He was sorry, and this was the first step for him seeking redemption.

He apologised again, his words neater than the ones before, as if he had taken a break before continuing writing. Swearing he would not make her feel uncomfortable if he could help it, and how he appreciated her perspective in their negotiations and hoped his actions would not scare her away from continuing to be present as they went through the next stages.

Yours.

He signed off simply. She supposed it was so there was deniability if the letter was ever discovered by another. But the small word, tiny enough that it disappeared from view as her finger smoothed over it stuck in the forefront of her mind all evening.

\-----

The next day Kylo sat in silence as Hux and Poe argued on food import charges. It would have made her feel uneasy if he wasn’t trying to look so much less intimidating by slouching low in his chair, his saber unclipped from his belt and tossed to the edge of the table where it was not easily accessible. It was subtle change, but one she could only assume was to make her and everyone else in the room feel more comfortable. He kept his eye focused on the two speaking, allowing her to examine his face without fear of being caught.

His skin was so pale, a stark contrast to his dark hair and eyes, but it was smooth and looked as if it would be soft if she ran her fingers through it. She began to count the moles that littered his face and neck before stopping, how was that information going to be useful? She scolded herself. His lips were parted slightly, in a relaxed sort of way that made them look more plush, and she wondered if he would look like Han if he smiled. His eyes were certainly from his mother, their dark colour containing a sparkle of wit and life that was unmistakable. But also a sadness that reminded her of a lost child.

He was an attractive man, she couldn’t deny it. Like she knew Poe and Finn and even Hux were all attractive in their own ways, yet she never felt her face flush when thinking of them. Her eyes snapped away as her cheeks heated and she decided to stare at his lightsaber.

It was an evil looking weapon. And she was glad to never have been on the other side of it, having escaped Takodana with the Resistance before he arrived and attacked its residents. The wiring looked chaotic, and if she didn’t know better, she would have assumed it was sloppily made, leading to an unreliable blade. But stories told of his unmatched skill and she knew he had customised his weapon to be exactly as he wanted it. Wild. Angry. Dangerous.

It was the weapon that killed Han, she reminded herself. The weapon that changed his path, another voice countered.

As if sensing her conflict, Leia rested her hand over Rey’s, the older woman’s eyes following her gaze and knowingly giving her a small smile of strength. Rey didn’t understand how the General remained so strong in the presence of the man who killed her husband.

“Hope.” Leia told her later as they spoke over tea when she asked.

“Hope?”

“I believe he has changed. Or at least, is trying to.”

“What if it isn’t enough? What if-“

“What ifs are what caused this mess with Ben in the first place. I will not ruin this second chance with them again.”

“Ben?”

“Ben Solo. My son.” Rey’s eyebrows pinched together before falling. Of course he changed his name, she felt foolish for not realising it before. “Not many know the connection between the Supreme Leader and my missing son, and I have been meaning to thank you for you... discretion.”

“People will figure it out though, won’t they? When all this is over?”

“Ben... Ben has chosen to live in exile once the war is over. And I have to agree it is the safest option. With his connection to Snoke, no one on our side will ever trust him, and no one on his side will respect him after this change of heart. He will become a very large target.”

“What will happen?” Rey asked, thinking of where Ben would go, how he would survive on his own with no friends or family. She shivered at the memories of Jakku.

“A court will be formed, with representatives from every system. It will be a democracy again, everyone represented, like before.” Leia said, obviously assuming Rey was asking about their future, not his.

“Oh.” Rey excused herself a short while later, finding herself wandering the halls of their ship until she found herself at the merge block that connected them to Star Destroyer.

It took a simple Jedi mind trick to gain access on both sides, and soon she was walking to same route she had two evenings before until she reached a familiar door.

She pressed the pad to notify the occupant of her presence, and soon she was greeted by a casually dressed, and very confused Kylo Ren.

Ben Solo, she corrected herself.

She raised an eyebrow at him, a silent question to see if he was going to let her come inside or not, and he seemed to realise his bad manners, stepping aside and letting the door slide shut behind her.

“Rey-“

“Shh.” She wasn’t sure why she needed silence. Perhaps it was because her brain was whirling with so many thoughts and feelings that she couldn’t focus on them if he started speaking as well.

Slowly, she stepped forward, her hands coming to his forearm and tugging at the loose black sweater sleeve until she revealed what she knew was already there.

The outline of her hand, her fingers elegantly reaching out to touch something that couldn’t be seen.

But it could.

Her eyes never left him as her hands worked to remove the leather bands that covered and protected her arm. She watched as his eyes widened, his mouth parted, his body tensed as she revealed the other half of the image. His hand, outstretched, seeking out hers.

He stared at it in awe, and Rey was overwhelmed by the power she seemed to have that bewitched him. It gave her the strength she needed, the confidence to line her mark next to his, to admit to their connection, to submit to it.

She clutched at his neck with her other hand, pulling herself flush against him as their mouths met in a furious kiss. His arms wrapped around her and she groaned as his hands seemed to hold her so tightly, his mouth moving against hers so perfectly... it was everything she wanted and feared it would be.

Letting go to catch their breaths, Ben’s face was perplexed as their chests heaved against one another’s.

“Rey-“

“Your mother said you were going to exile yourself once the treaty is completed.” She interrupted him. He paused for a moment, a line between his eyebrows forming before he slowly nodded. “By Hux and Poe’s current timeline, that gives us six standard weeks.” The words rushed out of her mouth, her eyes searching his for any chance he might refuse her. “I don’t like you, and while I could never love you, I cannot deny that we are soulmates, and it would be a waste not to allow ourselves the few weeks we have.” She finished, her body trembling, his hands dwarfing her as they covered her back.

Ben stayed silent, which frustrated her, needing him to say something instead of leave her embarrassed and at his mercy. And she could only watch as his jaw ticked as he thought over her words, his eyes peering over her shoulder into the distance. His expression was unreadable, she couldn’t tell if he was angry or annoyed or astonished. So when he finally met her eye line and opened his mouth to speak, she had no clue what he was going to say.

“Six weeks?” He repeated, before exhaling slowly, shakily.

She nodded.

“It is more than I deserve.” He whispered, their foreheads pressed together lightly, his nose brushing the edge of hers.

“I know.” She replied, her voice as soft and quiet as his before closing the gap between them for another searing kiss.

The rest of their clothes were removed in a frantic manner, her tugging at her shoes and trousers and him tossing his sweater across the living area of his quarters, before they crashed together again, him kissed her hard, ushering her towards his bedroom as he did so. His hand slammed into the panel that controlled the door, frustrated that it didn’t open right away and Rey groaned as he pushed her into the wall and she ground her hips into his, only a thin bit of fabric covering her from the rough material of his trousers.

Finally they reached his bed and her hands worked fast to undo his last remaining clothes. His hands came to the bottom of her top, his fingertips grasping at it to pull it up and over her head, but she halted him. This wasn’t about that. She didn’t want to be completely vulnerable in front of him. Instead, she guided his hand lower, letting him touch her centre instead. He groaned as he found her already wet for him.

“I’ve not done this before.” She announced, gasping as his fingers found a spot that made her toes curl. Admitting it suddenly made her feel very small on the edge of his bed as he towered over her, very small and young. Perhaps he would be exasperated by her lack of experience.

“That’s okay.” He kissed her soundly, slowly this time, with more emotions than she could decipher. “We’ll go slow.”

She growled in frustration, she didn’t want slow! She wanted anger and passion and fight. She needed to be consumed by him yet punish him for being able to get so close at the same time. Her feelings were so conflicted and messy, she struggled to understand them, instead focusing her energy into touching every bit of him she could, seeking answers to questions she didn’t know on his skin.

He looked down at her, giving her a moment to decided if he was allowed to continue before leaning close to kiss her and sliding himself into her at the same time.

A gasp escaped her throat as he stretched her beyond what she had ever been before and he froze in place, letting her adjust.

“Rey-“ He began to speak but she didn’t want to hear him. How did he not get that this wasn’t about them? This was two people, letting out their frustrations and taking what they wanted from each other. There was not meant to be tenderness, there was not meant to be time to talk.

She rolled her hips, making him sink deeper into her, a strangled groan cutting off his own words as he bottomed out inside her. His elbows wobbled, unable to take his weight as the sensations overwhelmed him, and he collapsed onto them, closing the space between them ever more as she adjusted again to the feeling of being full.

It was...

Underwhelming. She decided. She expected sex to feel... she didn’t know. Maybe like winning? Like there was an ending that satisfied her craving, but instead she felt... unfinished... unsatisfied.

Blinking up at the ceiling just past Ben’s shoulder, she wriggled under his mass, the weight of him and this mistake rising up inside her, panic building but Ben held her in place, his hands skimming up the side of her still covered ribs until his fingertips danced up her neck, over her jaw, making her shiver. Leaning down again, he replaced his fingers with his mouth, placing gentle kisses and slowly starting to move his hips, his manhood coming a fraction of an inch out before easing back, brushing against something inside of her that had been dormant until that moment.

Gasping, her eyes fell down to see where they were joined, her forehead pressed into his shoulder as he rocked his hips back and forth, adding fuel to the fire that licked low in her belly.

His pace increased, causing her to throw her head back and squeeze her eyes shut as her body burned with an unknown pleasure.

“It’s okay.” He muttered, trying to reassure her, his lips peppering her exposed neck with nips and kisses. But there was something else, she opened her eyes to see objects around the room floating on their own accord, a data pad beside the bed, a chair and the empty caff cup on the table. Even Ben’s heavy discarded boots were above eye level as their bodies moved together. “Relax.” He told her, seeming to pick up on her emotion fuelled use of the Force. She nodded at his advice, focusing on her breathing and that’s when she felt his Force brushing against hers, calling to it, guiding it, making it so she didn’t lose control anymore than she already had. It made her skin sing, and she was able to breathe and finally relax. Exhaling with a laugh as she heard all the objects crash to the floor and taking an odd satisfaction from most likely breaking his fancy expensive data pad.

Ben growled, grinding his pelvis and making Rey gasp at the sensation. He smirked at her reaction, claiming her mouth again until they were both panting, his body moving gloriously over hers and meeting every thrust with her own, making them both moan in unison.

“Kriff, Rey.” He grunted, but she almost didn’t notice, lost in her own pleasure. Her hips arched, her nails digging into the meat of his shoulders, as she reached the edge of... of something. Her body felt like a spring, coiled and ready to snap, her legs writhing in the silky sheets, her chest hot and tight.

“Don’t stop.” She begged, reaching for a release and knowing she was close.

“I won’t.” His hips slammed relentlessly, the sound of their skin and their heavy breathing the only noise in the room. Rey didn’t even care that they had both lost control, metal panels concaving with an invisible pressure, the controls on the walls sparking from the invisible assault.

“Ben!” The spring broke, her muscles spasming as she dissolved into a wave of pressure, her hands clutching at him to keep her from getting lost as her eyes squeezed shut. It felt like a cool bath after a long hot Jakku day. One she would have to pay a portion for and ten other people had already used before her, but despite the waters murky colour, it felt soothing, calming as she submerged her body into it.

Ben buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder, his breath ragged as he reached his own peak and she wondered if it felt the same for him.

She came back to Ben shifting his weight and moving so he was laying next to her, his arms wrapping around her and cradling her close.

“You called me Ben.”

“Leia told me.” She admitted, her breathing slowly coming back to normal.

“Did she... did you tell her?”

“No. She... I don’t think it would be smart to.” She mused, her finger tracing the dark ink on his arm absentmindedly. “I don’t want to give her false hope.”

“Is that what it would be?” His voice was a low rumble, vibrating through her. “False hope?”

Rey propped herself up so she could look him in the eyes, her mouth curving down. “Don’t kid yourself. This could never work.”

“Then why come here, Rey?”

She shrugged. “I’ve always been curious about sex.” She half lied. “And who else would be better for the job than my... my soulmate.” Rey sat up, pulling the sheet over her lap and picking at the fabric. “Besides. You’ll be gone soon so... less risk.”

“Oh.”

“Is that what it’s usually like?” Rey asked after a moment of silence.

“Sometimes. With the right person.” Ben admitted. “Sometimes it’s...” She watched his face as he searched for the right word. “Better. Sometimes it’s worse.”

“Better?” She couldn’t help the way her voice got higher. How could that be better? Her body felt like it has been pushed to its limit then bought back down again, left completely sated and relaxed. She couldn’t imagine that being better.

“Yes, Rey.” Ben seemed irritated at her question, his hand coming to pinch at the bridge of his nose, like he was annoyed that he was the one explaining this to her. “When you’re in love with the person, sex is better.”

“Oh.” Now it was her turn to be quiet, her running her hand over the small tattooed version of it etched forever on his skin, him watching her fingers move, his eyes soft. “I should go.”

“So soon?” He said a little too fast, as if the words fell from his lips before he could really think about them.

“I don’t want anyone to notice I’m missing and get worried.” She couldn’t feel him nodding next to her but didn’t move. A calmness taking over both of them now they were simply in each other’s arms.

“Will you... will you come again?”

“I don’t know.” Was all she could reply, her voice barely a whisper as she turned her head to kiss him. It was slower, much more careful that their previous hurried kisses, it gave her time to enjoy the feel of it, of him. Pulling away, she breathed a small content sigh before getting out of bed and getting dressed.

He didn’t move from his spot, she wondered if it was because he was afraid to ruin this peace that had developed between them. And as much as she wanted to, to remind herself that Kylo Ren wasn’t as scary or as evil as she first thought, she refused to look back before leaving.

\-----


	3. Chapter Three

She didn’t go back for another week.

Guilt set into her overnight and she found herself twitchy around others, especially Finn who still openly distrusted and despised the Supreme Leader. If she was discovered, she would have been removed from the negotiations, Luke called back to take her place, and Rey refused to let Ben and his former teacher and uncle be in the same room together, now knowing what she did of their history.

She was keeping it secret for Ben’s sake. She told herself, although it didn’t stop the shame that filled her whenever she saw Leia. The General had become a mother figure to her, and she would be so disappointed to learn that she had become connected to her soon to be exiled son, and worse, actually acted on that connection. Where was her common sense? Where was her Jedi control? Where was her _self_ control?

“Rey?” Jumping, she looked up to see Poe sitting down at the dining table across from her.

“Sorry. I was in a world of my own.” She moved her tray so he could fit his.

“No problem. These talks... they drain you.” Poe stabbed a potato with a fork and pointed it at her while continuing. “But it’s pretty great, being part of the new order of things, getting a seat at that table. Even if it is just for a short while.”

“What do you mean?” Her stomach dropped, suddenly she didn’t feel hungry.

“This is only the initial stage, and while it’s going well and is nearly over, that’s when the real negotiations start.”

“Nearly over?”

“The bones of the agreement should be done in half the time we thought. Then it will take months of selling this new way to the other systems, building confidence and support for it, rejigging it. That’s when the bigger guys come in, gritty politics than neither of us can help with.”

“Three weeks?” Panic rose inside her. She thought she had more time, she thought they had more time. Whatever _they_ were.

“Yep. Ren has been surprisingly cooperative. And even though Hux puts up a skink, he’s getting more authority and rank out of this new situation than he previously had, so he’s behind it.”

“I have to go.” Rey stood up suddenly, making Poe start, his eyes wide at her random reaction. “Jedi stuff.” She murmured before rushing out of the mess and heading straight to the merge block.

She was grateful there was less guards then usual, being dinner hours, but she still had to manipulate a few before she reached Ben’s quarters.

He answered the door before she even made herself known.

“Rey.” He looked surprised to see her, and yet he must have sensed her coming.

She pressed her body to his, her arms wrapping around him until all she could feel was him. His solid muscle, the warmth of his skin, his smell. It was instantly calming.

“What happened, Rey?” Ben asked when he eventually led her inside. “Tell me what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She lied, not wanting to admit that she panicked.

“Rey...”

“Shut up and kiss me.” He had her backed into the door a moment later, his hands cupping her hip and the back of her head, his fingers digging into her flesh as if she would vanish if he let go.

His hands were unrelenting, pulling her close, putting pressure exactly where she needed it yet couldn’t understand, and when they snuck under her clothes, pressing two fingers firmly against her centre, she was gasping and pawing at him in return. Her leg was thrown around his hip, grinding herself into his hand as she seeked out the pleasure she knew he could give her.

She must have sounded like a crazed fool, whimpering into his neck as he plucked her tighter and tighter until the coil inside her was close to snapping.

“Right there!” She gasped, her body shaking under his attention. “Kriff, right there.” She repeated, the words now a low moan as he drew her closer and closer to the brink.

“I’ve got you. It’s okay.” The kiss he placed in her temple was surprisingly tender compared to his fingers that were stroking her fast and just on the right side of rough.

“Yes!” She moaned, her legs shaking as she came, grateful that Ben was there to keep her upright. There was the sound of distant objects crashing to the ground, but she didn’t care, trying to focus on getting her breathing back under control.

He held her tightly, his body the solid thing she needed as her bones had dissolved into jelly, and carefully lifted and carried her to the large plush sofa in his living area. Depositing her on the soft cushions before briefly leaving only to return a moment later, a glass of water in his hand.

She should have been embarrassed at her behaviour, but in her dazed state, she found herself not caring as she took the glass and downed it quickly.

“Would you like to tell me what happened to warrant this visit?” Ben asked slowly as he sat down next to her.

“No.” It was only then she noticed the toppled table and chairs, the broken ornaments that littered the floor. She must have done that, lost control of the Force because of him. She looked down at the empty glass in her hand, the shame slowly creeping back.

Ben sighed. It was a long and drawn out noise that made her frown. “Is this all I’m going to get from you, Rey? Random visits and no explanations?”

“Yes.” She said simply, not understanding why he seemed so frustrated all of a sudden. He seemed fine moments ago when he was strumming his glorious fingers over her like she was an instrument make for him to play.

He leaned back, covering his mouth with his hand before running it through his hair. “Fine.” He stood up, pacing a moment, righting the fallen furniture. “I guess it’s more than I deserve.”

Not knowing that to do, Rey followed her instincts, standing up and walking over to him then slowly lifting his sleeve until his soulmark was revealed. Silently, she uncovered hers and lined them up, pressing their skin together and relishing in the instantly calming effect it seemed to have.

They breathing synced, everything else seemed to fade away, leaving only them.

“This. Us. It’s... I don’t know how to handle it.” Rey said after a while. “I’m not good at letting people in. I’ve been on my own for so long... I don’t know how to be any different.”

“You’re not alone.” Her eyes flew open, finding his dark ones already taking her in.

“Neither are you.” Their mouths crashed together instantly, and soon Ben was sinking into her and they were moving together in perfect harmony, neither of them caring of their responsibilities outside of his rooms, only caring that whatever they had, however long it could last for, it worked and they deserved the rare chance they had to enjoy it.

—

“Where’s Rey? The Jedi?” Ben asked when he arrived for the negotiation meeting a few days later. He hoped no one would notice his slip up, but as the five of them had been in the small meeting room for nearly three weeks now, it wouldn’t be that unusual for him to know Rey’s name and address her by it.

“She is indisposed.” Leia said, trying to sound nonchalant. Ben frowned, pushing out in the Force to skim the answer he wanted from an unsuspecting Poe.

Luke was back.

And Rey was choosing his uncle over him.

“Discussions are cancelled.” He barked, making the others in the room all stare at him as if he had gone mad.

“Supreme Leader, today we discuss Energy and Industrial-“ Hux began but was cut off.

“Get out!” He roared, not even watching as his mother and her lackey left before igniting his saber and taking it to the wall behind him. His rage exploding in a shower of sparks and twisted metal.

He knew whatever he had with Rey was temporary, he would never deserve a happy relationship with his soulmate, committing them to a cursed life with him. He considered himself lucky to even have one in the first place. But the news of her so easily casting him aside for Skywalker of all people... it confirmed his insecurities. He would never be good enough. He would never be worthy of her.

Watching several small electrical fires die out, he bitterly wondered why he thought it could be different. After all, he was a monster. She had said so herself.

—

“How long do you think your training with my brother will last?” Leia asked, delicately bringing her cup to her lips and taking a small sip.

“He won’t say. He mentioned how young Jedi trained for years before-“ Rey began but the General interrupted her.

“No, I mean this current training. I do not like being without you during negotiations.” In the weeks she had been getting closer to the older women, she had never heard her tone so clipped and hasty before. She was always the picture of poise and patience. It made Rey worried.

“What happened today?” She asked, her forehead crinkling up in concern.

“The day was cut short.” Leia said simply, trying to dismiss the question with a wave of her hand. “It is nothing to concern yourself about, I simply feel safer knowing you are there by my side. It balances... us.”

Rey frowned, no quite believing her, but nodding. “I will speak to Luke, I think he only wanted to catch up. He knows how important this is, I’m sure he won’t want to adversely affect the talks.”

“Good... Good.” Rey wanted to ask more, but didn’t want to seem too keen, so instead they moved onto lighter conversations.

However, what Leia said stuck with Rey, so much so that she found herself on the familiar route to Ben’s quarters that night.

“I thought you’d be back soon.” Ben muttered darkly as he let her in, his arms crossing over his chest in a defensive stance.

“Why? What happened today?” She tilted her chin, trying to match his attitude.

“I should ask you the same thing. Did you have fun with my Uncle?” He practically spat out the word. “Did he tell you to come here?”

“Are you serious? You cancelled peace talks, talks the whole galaxy are relying on, because you were upset Luke came back?”

Ben sneered. “What Luke does is no concern of mine.” He realised his mistake too late.

Rey’s eyebrows shot up, her jaw going slack. “You... you were angry I was with him, weren’t you? That I didn’t came to the talks so I could train with him?”

“The attendees present at the talks was prearranged, we made it clear we needed to be informed of any changes before-“

“Ben.” She reached out, pressing her hand on top of the smaller image of it she knew was under the fabric in an attempt to soothe him. “Don’t lie to me.”

He looked down at her along his nose, his lips parted as small pants of rage slowly subsided.

“We only have weeks. I do not want him to... turn you against me.” Ben said, struggling to explain his feelings.

They don’t talk about their limited time, perhaps it was because of denial, perhaps because if they talked about it then they would have to admit how hard it would be. Instead, they just spent whatever evenings Rey could slip away together, hoping to fuck their connection out of their systems. Neither were ready to admit that it was having the opposite effect.

Stepping back, Rey didn’t break eye contact as the tips of her fingers reached for the edge of her tunic. She saw the moment Ben’s eyes widened in surprise, in the few times they had been together, Rey had never taken off her shirt, chosen to keep her chest and stomach covered. She didn’t know why that would have made her feel so much more vulnerable around him, perhaps because she has always had to cover her skin in the past. To protect her skin from the sun. To cover the cuts and bruises. To hide her child like weak arms when she first arrived on Jakku. She was always keeping herself covered, and now, knowing that her time with her soulmate was limited, she wanted to be stripped bare, even once, to allow herself to be vulnerable and let him take care of her.

His finger tips ghosted over her skin, tracing the lines of her ribs until they reached the bottom of her breast bindings. He looked up through his eyelashes, an eyebrow raised, his question clear. She nodded, only a fraction, then lifted her arms, letting him slowly unwind the fabric, revealing inch by inch of skin until she stood bare in front of him.

He inhaled sharply, his eyes dark with want and shining with something close to devotion, Rey wasn’t sure. He took longer than she thought he would to stare at her freshly exposed skin, she knew men liked breast and stomachs, living on the Resistance base and in close quarters on the ship made it clear that they spent an excessive amount of time thinking of them, talking about them, making jokes, but she never expected Ben to be so transfixed that it rendered him speechless, unable to move.

“Ben?”

“Hmm.” Was his only reply, his hands stroking up and down her sides absentmindedly.

“Take me to bed.” He nodded, before snapping out of his daze, a wolfish smile taking over his features as he led her to his room, kissing and touching every inch of flesh he could on the way.

Later, when they laid in each other arms, Rey allowed herself a moment to pretend this was how it would always be. She shivered and Ben instantly bought the blanket up and over her shoulders, keeping her warm. It was a small, barely noteworthy action, but she hugged the fabric tightly to her chest, grateful that her soulmate was more caring and gentle and patient than she ever thought possible.

“Do you... do you think you could stay?” Rey said, quietly, almost wishing he didn’t hear her.

“I do.” His chest rumbled against her back. "But I can't."

“Why? Leia would pardon you-“

“It’s not about that.” Ben said quickly. “I... The exile is my choice.”

Rey shifted, turning over into her other side so she could face him. “I know it would be difficult, but you’re changing, people will see-“

“My actions now will never make up for what I’ve done.” His eyes dropped low, unable to look at her as shame filled him.

The silence was long and difficult for her, but she couldn’t stop herself from speaking, asking the question she had been desperate to know the answer to for weeks now, since before she even knew Ben.

“Why did you do it? You had a father who gave a damn about you. Why did you hate him?” Every part of her body felt heavy, tense with what the answer would be.

“I didn’t hate him.”

“Then why...” Her voice catches in her throat and she hates the way he is look so... so sad. He didn’t deserve to be sad. It somehow gives her the teaspoon more of courage she needs to finish her sentence. “Why did you you kill him?”

Ben closes his eyes, and she could see the pain etched over his features, as if he was reliving the memory. Something, a instinct to protect and comfort him surged inside her and she found herself stroking his hair as he took a shaky breath and began to speak.

“I was struggling, I was in pain, torn between the light and the dark. I thought... Snoke told me... if I cut all ties, if I killed the past, then I would be free of all my conflict.”

“But it didn’t help?” Ben shook his head. “And that’s why you killed Snoke.” She said, the revelation was so obvious now.

“Now that helped.” The tiniest smirk appeared, lopsided and cocky, it reminded her of Han. “Now I really am free.”

“Have you... does Leia know?”

“Everyone thought it was Han who killed him. She’s was the only one that knew the truth. Now you do too.”

It made sense, why Leia trusted him, even after he had murdered his father only weeks before. It explained why Ben was so open and willing to give the Resistance what they wanted in negotiations, he felt guilty, he wanted to make up for his mistakes.

“If people knew it was you who killed Snoke, that it was you who spearheaded this treaty, you wouldn’t have to go.” Rey insisted, her desperation clear. She had just gotten him, she was finally understanding him, she couldn’t lose him now.

“It’s not about them, Rey. I need to find my own redemption.” His face pressed closer to hers, his nose tracing the edge of her jaw until he reached her neck and placed a delicate kiss there.

She wanted to be selfish. Wanted to ask him ‘what about her? What about what she wanted?’ But she had to remind herself of their agreement. There were only three weeks now until the treaty was drawn up. Deep down she knew they couldn’t be together, not in the traditional way soulmates were. The Resistance would never trust him, thinking he was taking advantage of Rey, and as much as she hated to admit it, she cared too much about what her new found family thought of her. Especially Luke, who would most likely stop training her once he found out.

“You’ll find it.” She pulled back to look him in the eyes, unable to say what she really wanted. Kissing slowly again, before she had to pull away and redress to return to the Resistance ship.

“You’ll be there tomorrow?” Ben asked, not moving from the tangled sheets as he watched her wind her breast binding carefully around her rib cage.

“I will. Leia-“ She paused, narrowing her eyes at him. “Did you call off the meeting today because I wasn’t there?” The guilt of his cast down eyes was all the answer she needed. “Leia is making sure I am there tomorrow, but you can’t sulk every time something comes up and I’m needed elsewhere.”

“Some would argue these are the most important meetings in the galaxy and nothing would be more important.” Ben replied, looking up through his lashes in that way his dark eyes and pouty mouth look almost adorable.

“Don’t get jealous, Ben.”

“These discussions are insufferable. I’m only there to make sure Hux isn’t a complete asshole.” His bottom lip stuck out more and Rey was tempted to poke it. “You are the only tolerable thing about them.”

Her heart swelled at the odd compliment. “Still, they are important, so stop cancelling them. No matter how awful you find them.”

“Not when you are there.” He sat up, his long strong arms reaching out to snake around her waist. “I cherish each minute when you are there.” He pulled her close, pressing his face into her belly.

She laughed. Her hands tangle in his hair. “You know that’s why your mother wants me there, don’t you? To make you less of a prick.”

He laughed into her skin. “I don’t mind.” He shrugged, pulling back to gaze up at her. “You know... if there is anything you need, you can tell me, and I’ll make it happen.” Her heart pounded as he continued. “Land for a Jedi school, finances... even if it’s just for yourself, outside of talks. I can make it happen.”

She considered his offer for a long moment, her nose wrinkling up at all the possibilities. Could she ask for a ship as well? To go out and find and teach other Force users? And a planet for safe haven? She knew that was what Luke wanted, it was already drafted in the terms, protection and laws all for the new Jedi. But what did she want?

“I’ll think about it.” Was all she could think to say before prying herself out of his arms and heading to leave. “Oh!” She paused at the door, turning around. “And wear that cute sweater tomorrow.” She didn’t know what possessed her to wink, maybe she had been spending too much time around Poe. But watching Ben Solo’s, aka Kylo Ren’s, aka, the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy’s ears turn red was totally worth it. 

—


	4. Chapter Four

He did wear the cute sweater she liked. And he acted cordial and professional the whole time, even offering his mother a mug of caf, although Rey believed it was only so he could do the same for her without it looking suspicious. His fingers grazed over her arm after he passed her to hot drink, touching the exact spot he knew the image of his own hand was hidden under her wraps. 

She looked down at the dark liquid to disguise the small smile on her face, but she didn’t notice the other set of eyes on her apart from Ben, looking between the two lovers, a frown deepening on their face. 

Four hours later, and Rey was rolling her shoulders, her back stiff from staying in one position for so long. Ben noticed and immediately called for a recess. 

And that’s how they found themselves, pressed up against each other in a small fresher. Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly as she moaned her release into her hand covered mouth, the door supporting her back as he thrust up into her, his hips jerking and stuttering as he came with a muffled groan in her neck. 

They returned to the meeting separately, and too cocky to think anyone would notice their matching blissed out expression and relaxed bodies. 

That night Leia invited her for dinner. 

“Negotiations are nearly over. I suspect only two more days before we finalise the documents.” 

“So soon?” The words slipped out before she could stop them. “I mean, that’s great, to be done so quickly.” 

Leia hummed in agreement as she sipped from her glass, a dark red liquid staining her lips before her tongue darted out to clean them. 

“I wanted to... pre warn you.” Leia spoke slowly. “This arrangement with my son, while I am thrilled to see him happy, and yourself having an... enjoyable time in his company-“ 

Rey’s face was as red as the wine as Leia spoke, fear and embarrassment at being discovered flooding her veins. “General Organa-“

“At this point, I think it safe to call me Leia, don’t you agree?”

“I didn’t plan this. And I swear I am not compromised. I tried to ignore it at first, I really did. But the pull was too strong. Then we both agreed that this was only until the deal was complete, then he would leave and I would continue here, with the Resistance. We would have no further communication.” Rey insisted. “It was supposed to be a secret.” 

“My son is many things, but subtle is not one of them.” Leia seemed almost entertained by it. “And it doesn’t hurt to be crossed in love now and then. In my day I had my own share of dalliances before I met Han.” The way Leia’s hand absentmindedly touched her elbow let Rey know that’s where her soulmark from Han was. “I just needed confirmation, call it mother’s curiosity.” 

“I swear, it is only temporary. I will keep my mark covered-“ 

Leia’s eyes widened. “He- You are Ben’s soulmate?” Her shock was apparent. 

“Of course.” Rey nodded. “You didn’t know? I swear, I would never have allowed myself if he wasn’t.” 

Leia sat back, her hand covering her mouth in disbelief, but Rey caught the way the corner of her mouth twitched up, how her eyes wrinkled and sparkled in delight at the revelation. 

“This doesn’t change anything.” Rey said firmly. 

“Oh, my dear, it does.” And then she recognised the tone in Leia’s voice. A small, glimmer of something precious, of something pure. Hope. It shone in her eyes, and Rey was flooded with guilt at the knowledge she would kill it. 

“We spoke, Gen- Leia.” She quickly corrected herself. “This isn’t love, this isn’t soulmates. Our lives are just too different. It could never work.” 

“Neither could a princess and a rogue.” There was a wisdom there that Rey yearned to know more about, but it wasn’t the time or place. 

“He killed Han. And while I know why and how it was the turning point for him, the Resistance would never trust him. They still have doubts about this treaty! Convinced it is a ploy to trap and eliminate you once and for all. Imagine having the ex-Supreme Leader, the evil Kylo Ren walking amount them. It would never work.” Rey sighed. “And I would never leave. Finn, Rose, Luke, Poe, you... You are my family. I love you all, and I love what I do here. I will not give up the home I have found for an unknown future, and I’m sorry if it upsets you, but I do not love your son.” 

The room was silent for a long while, the truth heavy in the air. 

The truth was, you always fell in love with your soulmate. That was the point. They were the perfect match, one half of a complete whole, and given time and a chance, Rey knew falling in love would be so easy. And that’s why she couldn’t let it happen. 

Straightening her back, she raised her chin and looked Leia in the eye. 

“When the treaty is signed, I doubt I will ever see Ben Solo again.” 

A grave look in Leia’s eyes made Rey want to pause, to question why she looked so concerned about Rey and Ben parting ways, but she held strong. 

The look continued to haunt her. Leia’s worried gaze flickering to her in the next day of talks, following her that evening as they debriefed the other members of the Resistance back on their ship. 

Tomorrow the peace talks would be over, and then the contract would be signed and start to be implemented. That knowledge wouldn’t leave Rey alone, and that evening, as her feet found themselves instinctively walking to the bridge room that connected the two ships, she wasn’t surprised to find Ben waiting on the other side for her, seemingly haunted by the same thoughts.

That night was different. 

“The peace treaty will be signed tomorrow.”

“My ship is already prepared.” 

“The Resistance are having a party to celebrate.” 

“I heard Hux is invited.” 

They spoke only in statements as they removed each other’s clothes. They moved together slowly, savouring each tender touch, each gentle kiss, each bone deep thrust, and when it was over and they lay in bed, Ben softly stroking her hair, Rey couldn’t help the words as they slipped out.

“Could you love me?” 

Ben’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, before softening, but she saw it. The surprise, the shock, and suddenly she regretted asking. They knew what this was, they knew love wasn’t for them, and yet she had to ruin it by asking pointless questions like a silly child.

As he opened his mouth to speak, Rey pressed her body closer to his, capturing his lips in hers and silencing whatever gentle words he was about to let her down with. 

She stayed well into the night, far longer than she had previously, watching Ben as he slept, taking comfort in the rise and fall of his chest, memorising every detail in his face, every feature for hours before she finally slid out from the sheets and snuck out of his rooms. 

Pausing at the door, she didn’t know why, but this felt like goodbye. Perhaps it was cowardly, leaving when he was asleep for she couldn’t be tempted to ask him to stay, or desperately pled for him to take her with him. She would only regret it anyway, she told herself as she made her way along the Resistance ship and back to her room. Her family was here and she would eventually hate Ben for exiling her with him. Or he would end up angry and resentful if she forced him to stay there. 

They were doomed from the start, Rey told herself as she tried to sleep, knowing it would only be a few hours before she would see him again, for most likely the last time. 

And that was why she found herself outside Luke’s rooms the next morning, having been too scared to face Ben, and running away like a coward. 

“Rey?” If he seemed surprised to find her in training gear at his door, he hid it well. 

“I have too much energy.” She told him, it wasn’t a completely lie, her hands had been twitchy all morning, although she knew it was from nerves and not the Force. 

“Right. Come in.” He opened the door fully and as she stepped inside, she couldn’t help but look around, noticing the half eaten breakfast on a small table. 

“Sorry. I can come back later...” 

“No. It’s perfectly alright.” He sat down and extended an arm, offering her the seat opposite him. “I wasn’t expecting visitors, so you’ll have to excuse me as I finish.” 

She nodded her head and he continued. 

“This is rather convenient, you stopping by.” Luke said around a mouthful of toasted bread. Rey raised an eyebrow but didn’t speak. “I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something important, well, it’s not important yet, but it will be, one day.” 

Her nose wrinkled. “What is it?” 

“A dyad.” Luke said simply, reaching for a glass of milk and draining half of it. If Rey didn’t know better, she would have assumed Luke grew up on Jakku by the way he ate. 

“What’s a dyad?” 

“Your soulmate. Or rather, if your soulmate turns out to be another Force user.” 

She went cold, her body tensing as the blood in her veins had frozen, casting her in that position for the rest of her life. Luke didn’t seem to notice, continuing to talk as he spread a ruby coloured jelly on another slice of toasted bread.

“I didn’t think I’d have to have this talk to anyone, but it’s recently been brought to my attention by my sister that you are...” Luke cleared his throat, looking around at everything else in the room except her, clearly uncomfortable. “A young girl.” 

Rey couldn’t relax, her mind panicking about what Leia had told her brother. Surely he didn’t know about Ben? There was no way he would be this calm if he knew her soulmate was his villainous nephew. 

“And young girls often fall in love with young boys.” Luke seemed in pain with everything he was saying, but continued. “It has been unseen for generations, but if two Force users are... soulmates, they become powerful. Too powerful. A power like life itself.” 

“I don’t understand.” 

“What I’m saying is, love is powerful, but power can be destructive. So it is best to be... careful with who you love.” Luke explained as if it was simple. 

“I... shouldn’t love?” 

“No, quite the opposite. I’m convinced the strict rules the Jedi lived by in generations gone were the reason behind their fall. What I’m saying is, if - when - you meet your soulmate, it may be... more complex than if you were a regular girl your age.” 

“Because of the Force?” 

“Exactly.” 

“I’m sorry, Luke. I don’t really understand.” 

Luke sighed, looking helplessly at his plate as if it had the answers. “A porg without its mate would be upset, yes?”

“Yes, but what does this have to do with porgs?” 

“Because porgs are harmless. Now, a Dianoga without its soulmate would also be upset, correct?”

“I guess so, yes.” Rey’s face was scrunched up in confusion as her mentor continued. 

“But a Dianoga is no where near as harmless as a porg.”

Her face fell as she understood. “It would be dangerous for a Force user to be separated from their soulmate? Even more so if they are both Force sensitive.” 

“Exactly. That kind of bond, it gives you power, but also control, peace... now imagine that being ripped away. All control gone, but that power still ready to wield.” Luke sighed. 

“That won’t be me.” Rey said firmly, and felt shame burn her cheeks, perhaps it was already too late. 

Luke chuckled. “I’m not asking you to perform a miracle, Rey. Only... be cautious.” 

“What... what did you do? Knowing the danger that a soulmate could bring?” 

“I lived a happy life with them for a while.” Luke’s eyes glazed over with long lost memories and Rey wondered who he was talking about. “And when we said goodbye, I exiled myself from the Force so I wouldn’t be a danger to them and the others I loved.” 

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. Exile. Like Ben was already committing himself to. 

“And what did they do?” 

“I never tried to find out.” Luke seemed a million light years away, and Rey couldn’t help the sadness that filled her. 

So that is what her life would be, living in tortured ignorance of what could never be, struggling constantly, with Ben hiding away. Her chest felt tight at the idea of Ben alone, upset, one half of a broken whole. 

It wasn’t until she was lying on her back, out of breath after Luke bested her three times in a row, that she started to wonder what would happen to a dyad if they’ve weren’t split up. If they lived a long and happy life together.

Later Leia approached her at the party, she had found a quiet spot in a corner, it gave her a good view of her friends enjoying themselves and it next to a table of snacks which she was slowly picking at. 

“You know, only seven people know what happened to Ben Solo.” The older woman mused aloud. “Two of them are gone, and the others would have very good reasons to keep the information of Kylo Ren’s true identity a secret.” 

Rey tried not to frown as she looked down at the General. “What are you implying?” 

“Nothing. Just that it would be a shame to lose such a powerful ally.” 

“Leia, did something happen?” She tried not to let a pointless hope swell in her chest. 

“No.” Leia held her hands together in front of her, a poised picture of a strong leader. “But tomorrow is a new day, for the us, for the New Republic, and hopefully, for my son.” 

Rey downed the rest of her drink, swallowing hard as the sour alcoholic drink Poe had shoved in her hand an hour earlier burned her throat. 

She went to bed early, the celebrations too loud and bright for her mood, but that didn’t stop Rose from rushing into her room a few hours later, drunk and excited to share more good news. 

“I can’t believe it!” The young girl squealed as she kicked off her shoes and started climbing into bed with Rey. Rose had taken to it weeks ago, insisting it as something sisters did, and while she spend more time with Finn recently, Rey was still pleased to gossip with her friend in the middle of the night and under the safety of sheets when the opportunity came. Although tonight she was less certain. 

“Can’t believe what?” Her voice was full of sleep and misery and she didn’t even bother to roll over and open her eyes.

“He’s dead!” Rey’s eyes flew open, her jaw going slack, but she kept silent. There was only one person she knew the Resistance, and the usually kind and sweet Rose would take pleasure in dying. “That rotten Kylo Ren. Gone. Killed by his own reckless flying. No doubt trying to escape before he lost all his power to the New Republic.” Rose snorted, not noticing how stiff Rey had gotten. 

“He crashed?” She asked, her voice barely a whisper, hoping her friend wouldn’t notice the way it wobbled. 

“Yeah, went into lightspeed at the wrong angle, flew straight into an asteroid.” Turning of the lights, Rose pulled the blankets up and over her shoulders, leaving Rey with almost none as she stared blankly at the ceiling. “Some brilliant pilot my ass.” Rose giggled. “Good riddance.” She muttered before her breathing evened out and Rey knew she had fallen asleep. 

Her eyes stung, silent tears escaping and drawing little wet lines down the side of her face until they were lost in her hair. 

Ben was gone, her brain kept repeating, like a broken intercom. He was too good of a pilot to make a mistake like that. Every ship was equipped with warnings and systems to stop lightspeed errors like that happening by accident. It would have taken skill and knowledge to actually execute a manoeuvring mistake like that.

So he did it on purpose, Rey realised. Likely choosing no life at all over one of loneliness. She couldn’t blame him, he longed for redemption and she knew him well enough to know that the only kind he would accept was the biggest and most honourable anyone could imagine. 

And yet, she couldn’t help but feel angry at him. Coward, her mind scoffed, to take his own life when he still had a mother who loved him unreservedly, an uncle that desperately seeked forgiveness, and a soulmate who... a soulmate who was hopelessly falling in love with him. 

“Yeah. Good riddance.” Rey mumbled to no one. 

At least this would make it easier to live without him, she thought bitterly hours later once the tears had stopped and the bone aching tiredness overcome her. 

—

Rey was grateful that Rose was there when she woke the next morning. Having another person around meant she had to pretend she was okay and get dressed, even if every part of her screamed to curl up in bed and never come out. 

Somehow, she allowed her friends enthusiasm for living in the first day of the new galaxy to carry her through the ship and to breakfast. 

She didn’t eat. The fruit looking almost mockingly bright and colourful on the plate in front of her. 

And then they had their way to the briefing room, Finn following them, a goofy smile in place as he tugged at his soulmates ponytail playfully. 

She was about to ask where Poe was when the doors opened, the sound of merriment and excitement filling her ears. She frowned at the noise, wishing she could turn on her heel and leave but Finn stop her. 

“What’s all the fuss for?” 

Poe rushed over, a beaming smile that lit up his face and caused his eyes to wrinkle in delight. 

“Haven’t you heard? Part of the negotiations was to release all prisoners of war.” 

Rey’s frown deepened. That wasn’t part of the deal, mostly because the First Order didn’t have any prisoners of war. And that was when she saw the wave of black hair, the broad shoulders, the long arms that she had become so familiar with. 

“General Organa’s son is finally home.” 

“Leia has a son?” Finn asked, but his voice barely registered as her feet took her across the room. 

Leia spotted her approaching first, her eyes lighting up more than they already were. 

“Oh, Rose, Finn, Rey! I’m so glad you can join us this morning.” The man’s back stiffened slightly at the mention of her name, before slowly turning around. “I want to introduce you to my son, Ben Solo.” 

Hazel eyes peered down at her, silently begging her to play along, to accept him, to love him. 

And suddenly it was the simplest thing in the world, to extent her hand and smile brightly up at him. 

“Hello.” He extended his, shaking hers gently, a knowing smile gracing his features at the echo of the soulmarks. “Welcome home, Ben.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> I live for comments, so please feel free to leave me one below! And don't forget to follow me on twitter [@LadyReyIo](https://il.ink/LadyReylo).

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked that start of this new story! I'd love to know what you think, so don't forget to comment and kudos! 
> 
> And feel free to follow me on [social media](https://il.ink/LadyReylo). Sometimes I tweet Reylo stuff.


End file.
